


#6

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS were ignazio can't stop grabbing piero's ass lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6

This day was supposed to be calm.  
Well, not for everybody. It was such a busy day for Piero.  
And his butt.

Ignazio stated few days ago that Piero’s bottom is some kind of a masterpiece. At first, his boyfriend had been really proud of his booty, but then he had enough. Piѐ was up to here still having Igna’s hands on his ass.

Piero was making some coffee when Ignazio entered the kitchen.  
„Hi baby, what’s up?”, he asked as he put his arms around Piero’s waist.  
„Fine. Want some tea?”  
„No, thanks”, he replied. Ignazio kissed the top of his boyfriend head. He started lowering his hands on Piero’s back.  
Piѐ already knew what to expect. He rolled his eyes and almost poured his coffee on the table when Ignazio grabbed his butt tightly.  
„Igna!”, he said, getting annoyed. „Can you stop doing this? I just want to drink a cup of coffee without feeling your hands on my ass!  
Ignazio laughed quietly and crossed his arms.  
„Well, okay”, he nods. „But I wanted you to know that your booty is the best thing –”  
„Are you in love with me or with my ass?” Piero asked after he had taken a sip of his drink.  
„Oh my God”, Igna said and burst out laughing. Piѐ was watching Ignazio, who could barely breathing, calmly drinking his espresso. He couldn’t help it – a wide smile appeared on his face.  
„Igna, I know my booty knocks off Kim Kardashian’s, but-”  
His boyfriend grabbed his stomach. Ignazio laughter became quieter and he seemed to choke.  
„Baby, it’s okay”, Piero said fairly amused and tried to hug Igna. His face was pink and covered with tears.  
„Stop doing this to me!”. Ignazio tried hard to catch his breath, but the strikes of laugh were out of his control.  
Piero sighed deeply. Ignazio seemed to settle down a bit.  
„Are you alright?”, Piero asked in a light simulated worried voice  
Igna smiled and grabbed Piѐ’s butt.  
„Of course”.


End file.
